


For One Night Only

by Leogun



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Awkward Tension, Bisexual Naegi Makoto, Bottom Togami Byakuya, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Falling In Love, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Gay Togami Byakuya, Heartbreak, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Night Stands, Propositions, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Top Naegi Makoto, Wingman Kyoko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:35:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28603794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leogun/pseuds/Leogun
Summary: “Of course I don’t expect you to accept my request and I shall not hold any ill feelings against you refusing. I ask you simply because you are the only person I would trust with this matter and the only person I would want to ask for this particular request regardless. Assuming you wish to remain friends after I ask of course then we shall pretend that I never told you any of this here today”Makoto felt his skin prickle, the air was tense and he wasn’t sure why but something about Byakuya’s words made him feel like something huge was coming. Something that was about to change their friendship forever and he swallowed nervously.“What is your request Byakuya?”Byakuya’s other hand came up to his face. Fingers tracing his jaw and their eyes locked intently.“Makoto... I want you to make love to me”.....Byakuya decides to ask Makoto for the Ultimate Favour before devoting his life to being the perfect Togami as expected of his father. Makoto accepts his request, no strings but... Love always gets in the way doesn't it?Leogund Naegami week day 6/7
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 5
Kudos: 135





	For One Night Only

**Author's Note:**

> For some context this is a non despair AU, Makoto and Byakuya both are Hopes Peak Alumni who teach at the Academy now. Byakuya is preparing to inherit the Togami Corporation still through his fathers unusual methods.
> 
> I didn't feel this one was strictly explicit even though theres sex involved - especially compared to my other E rates fics.

Byakuya had a dilemma.

He knew it wasn’t something that he should really be thinking about at all. This was the part of himself that he always pushed down, tried to file away in a tidy box in the back of his mind never to be seen. But as of late, those thoughts were becoming a regular unwelcome occurrence, and as much as he didn’t want to face the truth. He had to confront it now that it was keeping him awake at night.

He lay there thinking it over and over, weighing up the pros and cons. Feeling disgusted with himself for even entertaining the notion and equally thrilled at the possibility of it perhaps becoming a reality.

If he really did.. it needed to be somebody he trusted and that itself left a narrow margin of candidates. Not that he really needed to consider any. From the moment this thought entered his mind there was only ever one person he would ask. Actually he had a feeling that this person was the entire reason that he was having these kind of thoughts in the first place.

He felt guilty, shameful and disgusting but as he imagined actually going though with this plan... he knew he had to try. He had to _know._

And so he picked up his phone with shaking fingers and typed out a message to the only true friend he had.

The plan was now afoot and he didn’t know if he was terrified or relieved but either way... he had to follow it through now until the bitter end no matter which way it went.

.....

Makoto’s phone beeped and he swallowed a mouthful of sushi before tearing his eyes from the TV and picking up his phone.

Byakuya had messaged him he smiled to himself and opened the text, he and Byakuya were pretty close nowadays! He daren’t say it out loud to him but he had a feeling that Byakuya might consider him his best friend.

The message simply read:

_Makoto, please come to my apartment ASAP I have a dilemma and I need to ask you for a favour_.

That was interesting, he wondered what Byakuya could possibly need his urgent help with. He typed out a quick reply

_Sure thing! I’ll be over soon, just finishing my dinner! Wont be long._

He was pretty curious about what Byakuya wanted but he would find out soon enough, and hey! He had asked for Makoto’s help over anyone else’s so that must mean he really trusted Makoto. That made him feel proud and he smiled to himself as he finished his dinner before putting on his jacket and sneakers and heading over to see what trouble his friend had and to help him in any way he could.

.....

When he arrived at Byakuya’s apartment with a knock and a cheery hello, he was surprised to find Byakuya seemed... anxious for lack of a better word.

He stiffly let him in with a tense hello. Not telling Makoto anything and leaving him confused as he slipped off his sneakers. Something was definitely wrong, he hung up his jacket and then turned to his friend with a worried expression.

“Byakuya are you okay? You seem really tense? Is this to do with your problem?”

“Yes.. it is” Byakuya breathed deeply and met his eye finally “I have a dilemma Makoto, I wish to discuss it with you as you are the person I trust... would you come and speak with me in my room?”

“Sure” Makoto smiled back just glad that he was talking to him properly now and followed him down the hall to his room. It wasn’t at all strange to him that Byakuya wanted to talk in his bedroom instead of the living room, after all they often chatted in Byakuya’s room and sometimes he slept over there when they stayed up talking. He had a feeling Byakuya had missed out on too many sleepovers as a kid.

When they were finally sat down comfortably on Byakuya’s bed and he fixed his friend with a warm smile to try and reassure him that it would be okay.

Whatever problem he had Makoto would be sure to help him!

“Okay, so what’s wrong Kuya? I’ll do my best to help!” He promised earnestly and Byakuya seemed to almost _blush_ at his promise. He swallowed and took a deep breath.

“Makoto.. you are my closest companion and therefore.. you know the secret to my families inheritance”

“Right the contest” Makoto nodded

“Indeed the contest and as I told you, in order to host a selection contest the company head must have a vast amount of children with different women with which to compete with”

“Yeah I remember you saying”

“Therefore it is only a matter of time before I am forced into this tradition. My father believes I should get started as soon as possible”

“O-oh!” Makoto isn’t sure why that news bothered him so much. True he has always _known_ this would happen one day but it always felt so very far ahead in the future. Now the idea of Byakuya having countless illicit sexual encounters.. kind of _bothers_ him “Well.. is that what you want?”

Byakuya hesitates a moment and readjusts his glasses in a way that tells Makoto instantly _no, this is not at all what I want_.

“It doesn’t matter what I want, it’s what’s expected of me” is his dutiful answer and Makoto shakes his head.

“That’s not true. Your feelings matter Byakuya, you don’t want this and I have a feeling that’s why you asked me over today? Because you’re conflicted”

Byakuya tilted his head slightly as he looked at him “In a manner of speaking. You are correct it is not what I desire, however if it’s a choice between that and disinheritance then I am forced to comply.. however difficult that may be for me personally”

“For you personally?”

Byakuya sighed heavily before looking away.

“Yes.. I cannot imagine anything worse for me than being forced to have sexual relations with countless women”

“Most men would dream of that” Makoto tried to joke but Byakuya doesn’t laugh “Why are you so worried about this so suddenly Byakuya?”

Byakuya meets his eyes then and sighs once again “Because I am homosexual Makoto”

“O-oh!” Makoto’s voice is too high and shocked but.. _he_ _is_ “I’m sorry! Now I realise why... that’s so daunting for you and why you’re worried! Crap I’m so sorry I never realised!”

“That’s because I kept it a very close secret, even from you. Maybe I was trying to fool myself that if I didn’t say it out loud then it wouldn’t be true. That one day I would wake up and my destiny wouldn’t seem so abhorrent. But we cannot change who we are, I realise that now”

“You’re right, you shouldn’t have to pretend not to be yourself! It’s not right.. being gay isn’t anything to be ashamed of”

“I would love to agree with you however my father sees things rather differently” Byakuya gives a wry smile “to tell the truth I have always been rather envious of your comfort with your own sexuality”

“Really? You’re envious of me?” Makoto blinked in surprise that Byakuya would ever have cause to be jealous of him for anything.

“Indeed, you have never been ashamed of your own sexuality, you are rather open about the matter. You even have that ridiculous ‘ _disaster bi’_ pin on your jacket”

Makoto chuckled, scratching his cheek “I thought the pin was cute! But yeah I’ve never been ashamed about it cause it’s not something to be ashamed of, it’s not a pride or a fear it just.. _Is._ It’s who I am”

“And I wish that I too could wear my own sexuality openly and have it just.. _be another facet of myself_. But I cannot, my father would never allow such a thing to happen. He would view me as a failure, I would surely loose everything I had ever worked for. Therefore I have to resign myself to my fate, that the real me.. will never exist”

“That’s so awful” Makoto’s hands had balled up into fists “It’s wrong Byakuya! It’s so wrong! This isn’t right and.. I’m so sorry you’ve been shouldering this burden in silence for so long! If I had been a better friend to you..”

“Nonsense. I have never breathed a word of this to another living soul. The reason I tell you this truth today is because I have finally come to the realisation that the future is Inescapable. Therefore... I wished to ask a request of you that will help me bear this burden a little easier”

“Anything!” Makoto promised instantly, on instinct taking Byakuya’s hand tightly within his own and squeezing it “Anything I can do to help you Byakuya!” To his surprise Byakuya actually _blushed_. He had never seen him display such emotion before and he found himself thinking that it was rather _cute_.

“You may.. not wish to promise that until you have heard my request” Byakuya said awkwardly clearing his throat “What I am about to ask from you, is not something I expect you to agree to”

“You’re my closest friend Byakuya, there’s nothing I wouldn’t do to help you!” Makoto vowed earnestly. He was determined he would help him! Whatever would make things easier for him and the impossible future his father had set for him.

“Then.. I haven’t been able to stop thinking as of late... that If I have to spend my life pretending then.. perhaps having what I want just once will be enough. Something to see me through so to speak” Byakuya’s hand in his was warm and Byakuya had started to rub the back of Makoto’s hand with his thumb, it felt nice.. familiar and soothing.

“That makes sense... so what do you want me to do?”

Byakuya took a breath, as though what he was about to say was a monumental effort to say. He supposed it was in a way, Byakuya asking for help in any form had to be tough in such a prideful man.

“Of course I don’t expect you to accept my request and I shall not hold any ill feelings against you refusing. I ask you simply because you are the only person I would trust with this matter and the only person I would want to ask for this particular request regardless. Assuming you wish to remain friends after I ask of course then we shall pretend that I never told you any of this here today”

Makoto felt his skin prickle, the air was tense and he wasn’t sure why but something about Byakuya’s words made him feel like something huge was coming. Something that was about to change their friendship forever and he swallowed nervously.

“What is your request Byakuya?”

Byakuya’s other hand came up to his face. Fingers tracing his jaw and their eyes locked intently. He could feel himself blushing with the closeness, the intensity in Byakuya’s blue eyes and the feeling of fingers sensually stroking his face.

“Makoto... I want you to make love to me”

“....”

Makoto’s mouth fell open, eyes wide in shock as he stared wordlessly back at his friend.

Did he.. just.. really say what he thought he said?

“I...”

“You are of course free to refuse” Byakuya’s voice was too low, too sensual as his fingers moved from Makoto’s face “I just wanted to know what it was like.. to feel it just once.. to have true passion with another”

Makoto was a statue man just gawping as Byakuya moved back, giving him space. Instead he lay back against the headboard of the bed in the mountain of plush pillows as his fingers got to work undoing his tie.

“I long to experience the raw passion of another man... and we care about each other do we not? We are very close and so.. I can imagine how good that would feel.. taking our bond to another level”

His tie hung open and deft fingers started to work at undoing the buttons on his white shirt, exposing his flawless skin slowly bit at a time and Makoto was mesmerised by the sight.

“To know what real lovemaking is..” Byakuya purred as he worked his shirt open. Sharp collarbones and muscled stomach searing themselves into his memory as he watched in fascination at the slow and sexy display put on just for him.

“With someone who truly cares for me. I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t attracted to you, that the thought of us together making each other feel good didn’t excite me...”

Byakuya’s shirt was open now, his face was tinged pink but it wasn’t so much embarrassment colouring his features... it was desire, lust. His hands skimmed down his torso and Makoto watched in fascination, it was so easy to imagine they were his own hands...

“And I know I could.. pay somebody for this request but that wouldn’t be real would it? It wouldn’t be lovemaking. Not the way it would be with us.. I don’t want to loose my virginity to a stranger.. no matter what gender they are”

Oh god, it was so hard to _breathe_ in here. Makoto let out a gasp as Byakuya’s words sank in. He wanted.. Makoto as his first? Slender hands slipped down to his belt and Byakuya began to unbuckle it slowly.

And besides” Byakuya’s eyes were firmly on his now “You are the only one I wanted to ask, you’re the only person I would ever trust to be _inside me_ ”

Fuck.

Self control and doubt be gone. Makoto lunged forward as arousal claimed his body and mind, his lips meeting Byakuya’s urgently as the two began to kiss. He had first assumed just by Byakuya’s personality in general that he was asking Makoto to bottom for him. The fact that he was actually fantasising about Makoto _topping_ him did things to Makoto’s mind he couldn’t put into words. He was excited, warm in the pit of his stomach and he wanted this too.

But Christ he couldn’t believe this was really happening. Byakuya’s eyes were closed and his arms immediately wrapped around Makoto’s shoulders as he submitted to Makoto on top of him. Their lips moved together in perfect unison and Byakuya let out the most perfect little moan underneath him.

“Mmm is that a yes?” Byakuya purred when they broke for air, gazing up at him with unmistakable excitement in his eyes.

“Yes” Makoto rasped “though.. I don’t know how good I’ll be... I’m a virgin too”

“Perfect” Byakuya looked pleased “It seems fitting that we experience this together then”

His glasses were askew and Makoto plucked them from the bridge of his nose and placed them on the bedside table. Gently running his fingers along Byakuya’s cheek as he looked down into his eyes. Fuck he was so handsome, so beautiful.. without his glasses those eyes seemed to sparkle more, his long eyelashes tickled Makoto’s fingers when he stroked his face. His lips brushed Makoto’s hand as he turned his head slightly to kiss him. Eyelashes fluttering, cheeks flushing.

Gorgeous. He was exquisite.

Makoto had never dreamed of doing something like this. Yes he cared about Byakuya, loved him even but only ever platonically. He had never imagined kissing him or being intimate with him like this, probably because he hadn’t even realised Byakuya was gay. If he had then maybe he would have let his mind wander to what it would be like to kiss him like this.. to date him.

Wait.. date?

“Byakuya?”

“Yes?” His voice was soft, breathless. He had never imagined Byakuya would ever be this soft. He felt like he had been given the keys to the most exclusive club in the world.

“This is.. just for one night? Isn’t it?”

“Yes, this will not be able to happen again. I will never ask this of you in the future, nor will you ever be able to tell anyone of this exchange. My future depends on that”

Makoto bit his lip as the first feelings of conflict raged through him. What if.. he didn’t want this to be just one night? His heart thrummed hard in his chest. He cared about Byakuya so much and now.. kissing him like this was sending his mind into overdrive. What if he wanted to date him? Be with him? Could he really have his first time with someone he cared about and then act like it never happened?

“You can still change your mind” Byakuya’s fingers carded gently through his hair “I know this is no mean feat I have asked of you”

“No I.. want to do this with you” Makoto answered honestly “I like you... I want to give you your request”

They moved back together and Makoto’s mind went blank, casting his worry aside as he kissed Byakuya once more, hands working into his thick blonde hair as the kiss grew more passionate. He groaned as his tongue met Byakuya’s for the first time, his entire body growing warm and clammy as desire started to take over. Byakuya’s hands were in his hair in return, pulling him close and kissing him with the intensity of a man having his last meal on death row. Well.. when Makoto came to think of it, he pretty much _was_ Byakuya’s final meal.

“Mmm Makoto...” he purred as he started to run a hand up the back of Makoto’s T-shirt and he sighed at the warmth of his exploring fingers .

“Byakuya..” their tongues met again in a furious exchange. Wet and passionate kisses full of urgency and desire, he _wanted_ him. If he had any doubt at all it had been washed away by the sea of arousal that had flooded his body and tented his jeans. His hands roamed in turn, taking in Byakuya’s firm body and muscled stomach. Fuck he was hot. Way more sexy than Makoto has ever thought he could be and that wasn’t just about his body, it was his attitude, his soft seductive confidence.

His own confidence came to the forefront, Byakuya was counting on him to give him the best night of his life and he was going to deliver. His lips found Byakuya’s neck and he worked his mouth along his skin, kissing and sucking gently. Byakuya mewled beautifully, his hands grasping in Makoto’s shirt as his head cast back.

“Ahhh.. Makoto... mmm yes” he whimpered and to think Makoto could ever make _Byakuya_ moan for him like this. What an exhilarating experience.

Byakuya grasped his shirt and yanked up it, the pair stopping to wrestle it over his head and throwing it aside before Byakuya started to kiss and bite at his neck. Makoto could only groan softly at the pleasurable sensations sweeping across his sensitive neck. Their chests pressed together, exchanging heat between them that made him gasp. It was just so warm, hot.. fire under his skin from Byakuya’s contact. So this was what it was like.. to have intimacy with someone. The warmth he felt had nothing to do with them stripping down and everything to do with the connection between them. It was heavenly.

“Byakuya...” he panted his name as he was kissed and caressed. The fingers in his hair were loving, tender and the blue eyes upon his were curious, watching his face, waiting for his reactions to his touches. Gently he pulled Byakuya’s face back up to his so he could taste his lips once again. His mouth was heavenly, something about kissing him felt so good in his soul as well as his body. Now he understand why people placed so much stock in _making out._ He could do this forever, feeling Byakuya’s hands on him as they explored each other’s mouths with passion, he could devour him whole, choke on his tongue and he would die happy. When they separated wet saliva covered their lips and connected them, Byakuya broke it with a swipe of his tongue

_“I want you”_

He rolled Makoto over suddenly, his body weight heavy but comforting as he pinned Makoto to the mattress. His lips fastening to Makoto’s neck and kissing him again, this time nipping and sucking as Makoto whimpered and tensed under him. When he latched down on the junction of his neck and shoulder Makoto moaned loudly and his fingers gripped tightly to firm shoulders.

“Oh!! Byakuya~”

“You’ll have a bruise” Byakuya grinned up at him looking proud, Makoto had a suspicion he wanted to leave proof on him that he had been there .

“I’ll wear it proudly”

His hand trailed down Makoto’s body and he gasped as Byakuya’s fingers explored his chest, his abdomen.

“Your body is so soft Makoto” Byakuya praised and he felt himself blush.

“T-thanks.. My body is.. pretty average I know. It’s not as nice as yours but..”

“I think you’re exactly right” Byakuya looked up at him with uncharacteristic softness, pressing a kiss to the flat of his stomach that made Makoto whimper. He was straining against his jeans when Byakuya’s fingers danced along his waistband and then slowly lower and lower. His breath coming in uneven puffs as Byakuya his fingers ghosted over his crotch.

“Can I touch you?”

“Yes please”

Dexterous fingers stroked him and Makoto gasped, head hitting the pillows as Byakuya rubbed his hand against Makoto’s groin.

“Does that feel good?” Byakuya asked him, pressing a little firmer in his ministrations. Makoto whimpered and nodded abruptly

“Ye.. yeah! Ahh!”

Byakuya kissed him again then as his hand stimulated his clothed erection, Makoto throwing his arms around his neck and kissing him back furiously. His hips rubbing up against Byakuya’s hand without his permission, he wanted these pants off now!

His own hands flew down to Byakuya’s open belt buckle and began to slide the zipper down on his slacks eager to unclothe more of his lover. He was pulling down his slacks as quickly as possible while Byakuya’s hand retreated seeming instead to want to focus on stripping Makoto in return. Lips moving fast and wet and wanton moans in the air the two eagerly stripped down, hands roaming and taking in each other’s bodies. The intense heat of their bare skins pressed together gave Makoto chills, the feeling of hot flesh and earnest touches. Byakuya on top of him, _wanting him._

He could feel it, Byakuya’s cock hard in his underwear pushing against Makoto’s own and he gasped into the others mouth.

Almost on reflex Byakuya pushed against him and Makoto cried out loudly this time. Kisses became uncoordinated, Byakuya bit at his bottom lip gently as hips began grinding together, dicks separated by only thin layers of fabric he whimpered and mewled as he lived back against Byakuya.

“Oh god” he cried out, he had never felt anything like it! The intensity of each thrust he could almost feel how good it was going to get. How euphoric lovemaking would be.

“You feel so good” Makoto cried out, eyes slamming closed as his back arched and then suddenly Byakuya moved from on top of him.

“Kuya?” He whined, shifting his hips trying to chase the stimulation that had been lost to him “come back...” Byakuya grinned at him as he moved down Makotos body.

“Dont you want something more?” He asked suggestively as his hands worked down the hem of Makoto’s favourite white starry boxers. If he had known that he was going to end up having sex tonight he might have worn some better underwear. He could only nod dumbly as Byakuya pulled his boxers down and started kissing his thigh.

“Oh.. oh~” fuck this was so hot! Byakuya was centimetres away from his dick and it was only a matter of time before he looked at it. He hoped Byakuya didn’t think he was small...

Byakuya looked up at him then as his lips moved up his thighs.

“You look scared Makoto” he teased

“Not scared just... I still kinda cant believe this is happening”

Byakuya looked so pretty sat there between his thighs, he settled into the sheets stroking Makoto’s hips with careful fingers before leaning closer. Makoto gasped loudly as his lover elegantly brushed some blonde hair out of the way with his fingers before his mouth enclosed around Makoto’s cock.

“Oh my god!” He yelped, hands fisting in the bed sheets as he watched the incredible sight of Byakuya sliding his mouth slowly over his dick. He had never felt anything like it in his life, the delicious sensation of Byakuya’s tongue working along how with inexperienced curiously. The hot wetness and tightness of his mouths embrace that made him want to buck his hips hard to delve deeper into that velvet throat. But he wouldn’t, he wouldn’t ever be so aggressive in his desire. This was _Byakuya_ and he was going to savour every moment of soft lovemaking they had.

“Wow… Byakuya.. this is amazing” He forced his words out, desperate to let Byakuya know that this was good, that he was enjoying it. He reached down and gently took a hold of Byakuya’s golden locks, stroking his fingers through them encouragingly. Those eyes were locked up on his, searching and watching, he wanted to give them his approval.

He took more slowly into his mouth, brushing the back of his throat as his tongue traced him all over before starting to bob his head, finally finding a rhythm to suck.

_Fuck, Byakuya was sucking his dick, Byakuya was sucking his dick._

No matter how inexperienced it was, in no world ever was a blowjob from Byakuya going to be bad. His tongue swept over the head of his cock and dug gently into the slit making him moan louder, his hand joining in the experience to stroke what couldn’t fit into his mouth and Makoto was in heaven.

“Oh god!” He cried as his legs trembled, sweat beading on his face as the warmth in the pit of his stomach grew stronger and stronger “This feels so good! Ahhh.. you’re amazing! OH just there! Ahhh- just like that!”

He wanted to close his eyes so he didn’t feel judged by Byakuya’s watchful gaze, he knew he must look pretty depraved right now with his mouth hanging open, sweating and moaning wantonly. But he couldn’t break his gaze away from the godly sight between his legs. Drool was running from Byakuya’s mouth, cheeks pink and hollowed from sucking him. He clumsily petted his hair with shaky fingers as the sensations became too strong.

“Bya… ahh! Im gonna… come if you don’t stop!”

The pace which Byakuya kept up sent jitters of excitement up his spine, no effort to move away or slow down his pace. _He wanted to make Makoto come._

His back arched as his climax neared, almost tearing the sheets with his fingers in his effort to not do the same to Byakuya’s lovely hair. His lover was moving faster, trying to lull Makoto over the edge and with one more delicious swipe of his tongue Makoto came loudly. Every sensation on earth sweeping through him all at once while at the same time his mind going absolutely blank. There was only Byakuya and he called his name over and over again as his body trembled, jerked and writhed before stilling in a sweaty mess on the sheets.

His panting breaths filled the air as he felt his sanity slowly edge back, Byakuya slowly removed himself from Makoto and discretely swallowed what was in his mouth but it wasn’t discrete enough to escape Makoto’s notice.

“Oh my god, Byakuya you…”

“I wanted to truly experience sex, this is part of it isn’t it?” Byakuya smirked at him as he licked his lips further to remove all traces of Makoto’s seed.

“Y..yeah” Makoto trembled “That was amazing, it was the best… uhm…”

“You can say orgasm Makoto” Byakuya teased kissing his stomach and then sliding up to look him in the eye, smirking down at him “its not a naughty word you know”

Makoto blushed harder if that were even possible “Fine.. that was the best o-orgasm I’ve ever had”

“ _So far_ , the night is still young” Byakuya grinned much to Makoto’s fluster “You made some truly wondrous noises, Im pleased I got to experience them”{

“I wonder what noises you will make for me” Makoto quipped back cheekily, pushing Byakuya down into the sheets now instead. Despite just coming he was already getting excited again and he wanted to make Byakuya squirm.

Scrambling down he pressed his face to Byakuya’s crotch, his fingers prying at the waistband of his black underwear.

“I want to do that to you too, I want to taste you” he could distantly hear Byakuya asking him if he was sure but he was already tugging the briefs down his long legs and tossing them before feasting his eyes on the sight of Byakuya Togami fully naked.

He was gorgeous, simply stunning laid out on the sheets in front of him. For the first time he laid eyes between his legs, his cock rested against his stomach hard and needing. It was big, not monstrously so but still intimidating in a way. He wouldn’t have expected anything else.

“You’re perfect” he said in awe as his eyes swept his fair skin, his athletic physique, his stunning face... “you’re the most beautiful person in the world” Byakuya was blushing, an adorable and precious sight to see “Everything about you is lovely… your perfect skin, your long legs, your beautiful eyes. You’re so pretty, you’re like a model and an angel rolled into one”

“S..stop” Byakuya was bright red and trying not to make eye contact but it made Makoto smile. Nobody has ever complimented him like this before, he’s _embarrassed_ , he’s _shy_ because he doesn’t know how to accept such sincere praise.

“Never, not while you are here with me like this will I ever tell you a lie. Everything about you is beautiful, and I want to love every inch of you”

He started off slowly, experimental wanting to do this right. His hand slowly stroking up and down the stiff member, watching to see what got the best reaction and how he moved his wrist made Byakuya gasp the most.

“Thats good..” Makoto praised him as Byakuya finally let out a loud moan after seemingly trying to hold his noise in “I want to hear you, you sound amazing, please let your voice out for me”

Slowly he worked him up before - with some nerves, taking him into his mouth and exploring him with his tongue. He had always know he would probably end up doing this act some day, but never to _Byakuya_ and the fact that that day was _today_ had his heart pounding maniacally. He wanted to do a good job, to give Byakuya everything. He tasted good, Makoto thought as he lapped up precome, watching through hazy eyes as Byakuya’s head tipped back into the pillows.

  
“Makoto…” his lover called his name over and over. Clutching the pillow as Makoto sucked him with enthusiasm “Im about to.. ahhh! Finish!”

It was quick but he wasn’t surprised, Byakuya had been waiting so long for this. He worked him harder with his mouth and hand, coaxing him over the edge and listening enraptured to the sounds of Byakuya’s climax. His voice was set free and he sounded oh so sweet as he moaned and mewled, Makoto’s name was like a prayer to him and it has never sounded more glorious to his ears.

He swallowed what Byakuya gave him quickly, wiping his lips before laying at Byakuya’s side and pulling the breathless progeny into his arms. He stroked his hair lovingly as Byakuya’s eyes fluttered open and fixed him with the most sincere look of peace. He looked relaxed, the most Makoto had ever seen him be and he smiled softly at him.

“Was that good?”

“Mmm” Byakuya nodded against his chest “Better than I imagined”

He daren’t believe that Byakuya had been imagining Makoto sucking him off but… the proof was in the pudding as they said.

“You were amazing too, it was incredible sharing that with you” Makoto said softly, stroking his hair and his shoulders as Byakuya made soft little content noises that reminded him of purring “You’re really beautiful, in all ways you know that?”

Byakuya’s eyes opened slowly but his smile was tinged with sadness.

“Dont get too attached to me Makoto”

“I know” He swallowed awkwardly “But you’re one of my closest friends so… regardless.. I’ll always find you perfect”

Their eyes connected and unblinking they looked into each others souls. Byakuya broke it finally by kissing him softly, arms wrapping around him and they lay there together, sweaty but satisfied entwined like one person.

Could he really just let this be one time? Makoto’s eyes fluttered, heart speeding up at the thoughts he shouldn’t be having. Could he really walk away after tonight and file this experience away in the back of his mind? As though it never happened?

Byakuya’s hand stroked his face, gripped the back of his neck with gentle fingers as he pulled him closer into a passionate kiss that had Makoto salivating. They had such chemistry together… he whimpered as Byakuya’s tongue delved deeper into his mouth sweeping him up in searing passion, kissing each other with a desperate need as though they hadn’t spent the last half an hour blowing each other.

Could he really…

Never do this again?

Be okay with never getting to kiss Byakuya, hold him… Be okay going back to arms length friendship when he had known what it was like to touch him, hear him moan…

Byakuya’s hand was wandering down his body and his thoughts were abruptly stopped by fingers closing around his once again around his dick and beginning to stroke

“Ahh… Byakuya..” He whined biting his lovers bottom lip a little hard and Byakuya hissed in response before jacking him harder, kissing him punishingly hard leaving him twitching and moaning.

“I want more of you Makoto”

“Mm.. ahh! Are you sure you still want to?..”

“Why wouldn’t I?” Byakuya stopped his ministrations, an air of worry on his face “I asked you for this exact purpose, have you changed your mind?”

Had he? Had he decided he couldn’t just have one night? Couldn’t just pretend his feelings weren’t growing by the second? Had he changed his mind? Could he go through with this?

  
Could he?

  
Could he…

“No I haven’t, I’m just nervous I guess”

“Given your performance just now I’d wager that you’ll perform sufficiently… now are you going to keep me waiting or are you going to make love to me Makoto?”

His sultry response had Makoto’s heart racing and he nodded.

“Your wish is my command..”

Byakuya was underneath him as Makoto kissed, licked, bit and sucked at his skin. Exploring his body for the first and last time with urgent curiosity. He had to know _everything while he had the chance._ He was a present just for him, No matter how many women Byakuya would be forced to be with none of them would ever have him like this. Not this shivering, inexperienced and trembling mess of a man so desperate to be touched. The real Byakuya who pleaded for passion, who wanted to be loved instead of used and who offered himself up like a tantalising gift only for Makoto.s eyes.

Nobody would ever know Byakuya like he did.

First times should be special and they were experiencing theirs together. A fragile secret only real in this moment before it was lost.

Nobody would ever _love_ Byakuya like he did. Because Byakuya would never be free to love In return.

Byakuya’s thighs parted for him, inviting him onwards

“Dont be nervous, touch me” Byakuya urged him, arm casting back to grab a small bottle from his nightstand which he tossed down the bed to Makoto.

It was prettier than he thought it would be somehow.. his fingers brushed tentatively against his exposed hole and Byakuya shivered.

“Its alright… I do this to myself so I can take it”

_Fuckkkkk_. Byakuya lay here at night fingering himself? That was just… too hot to think about.

“Have you ever thought about me?”

“Hmm?”

“When you touch yourself” Makoto carefully squeezed lubricant onto his fingers “Have you ever thought about me when you did it? Imagining a night like this?”

Byakuya smirked “Perhaps, maybe you have starred in my fantasies where your fingers are inside of me and you tell me how good I am.. Maybe”

“You like to be praised?”

“Don’t we all?”

“I suppose we do”

“Then be a good boy and put your fingers in me Makoto”

Gently he breached the waiting hole in front of him, watching in fascination as it devoured his two fingers greedily into its tight heat.

Byakuya moaned loudly, a smile spreading his face as his cock began to leak onto his stomach “Thats it… push them in, just like in my dreams” he grinned at him knowing that his talk of fantasy was driving Makoto wild. He pushed in harder, moving them back and forth in an experimental rhythm.

“Thats good Makoto, Mmm it feels better when you do it. Your fingers feel just right”

Fuck the blood was rushing both to his face and his dick at once. His cheeks crimson as his achingly hard dick throbbed. Byakuya knew how to drive him nuts and he wanted to pay back the favour.

“You feel so tight Byakuya” he licked his lips trying to let the worlds come to him naturally “You’re taking it so well I think you can handle another finger”

A third prodded and twisted its way into his tight hole stretching him out as Byakuya moaned and whined underneath him.

“Good boy…” Makoto watched in awe as Byakuya writhed, his legs tensing and mouth agape as Makoto fingered him “Of course I knew you’d be able to take it, You’re exceptional after all” His fingers started to twist and scissor to stretch him open and Byakuya yelped “Hushhhh its okay love, you can take it. Your hole was made for me to play with after all wasn’t it?” He didn’t know where that one had come from, confidence just seeming to surge under his skin in response to Byakuyas broken, desperate mewls. His eyes widened and he moaned so pathetically cutely.

“You didn’t answer me Byakuya, am I wrong?” His fingers slowed down and Byakuya couldn’t allow that.

“It was, only for you”

“Thats a good boy” he smiled down at him warmly “Since I’m the only one allowed to do this to you then it must be all mine” He accompanied his statement with a hard thrust of his fingers that made Byakuya cry out. Fingers sliding out and then In brutally hard, fingertips digging into the blondes prostate and making him tremble and scream.

“Only you..”

“Your asshole belongs to me doesn’t it Byakuya?” He asked alongside a particularly brutal thrust

“Ahh Makoto!!”

“That’s not an answer” he cooed teasingly “Be a good boy for me Byakuya and I’ll reward you”

“Yes, it belongs to you” Byakuya gasped through strained breaths “You’re the only one allowed to play with it.. to be inside… it’s yours”

“Good boy”

Makoto rewarded him by finger fucking him hard, relentless pounding in and out of him that made the other boy euphoric.

“Makoto!” Byakuya was yelling his name as his hips crashed back forcefully against his hand. He was trying to fuck himself even more on Makoto’s fingers, he really was desperate for this.

Begrudgingly he slowed down and finally stopped, pulling his fingers out of the now relaxed hole, Byakuya whined as he moved atop him, kissing his sweaty cheek and then his soft lips.

“You’re amazing” Makoto whispered “Was that okay? I wasn’t too… much?”

“Perfect” Byakuya whispered, his face still flushed pink

“Are you ready to… do you still want..?”

“Yes” Byakuya spoke resolutely “Im ready for you”

It was nerve wracking now, almost terrifying as he lined up his dripping cock with Byakuya’s entrance. This was it, they were going to actually have sex… he was about to loose his virginity.. they both were.

“I want you” Byakuya said softly caressing his cheek and drawing him into featherlight kisses, bare brushes of lips as he pressed against him “Take me”

It was tight, warm… his toes curled and he tried to remember to breathe as he slowly pressed forward. Byakuya tensed under him, breathing heavy and controlled.

“Its okay… keep going”

He sank slowly deeper, falling further into the feeling of love as he and Byakuya became one person. Kisses fleeting and soft, arms around his neck holding him and breathy moans and pants in the air. Finally he was fully inside and they stopped a moment just to catch a breath, just to stop and think

_Im really doing this, we’re having sex._

“You feel good” Byakuya murmurs to him before he can even ask if its okay. Like Byakuya knows his thoughts “Im ready”

Makoto is ready too and he places one last lingering kiss on his lips before he slowly started to move, feeling the push and pull, the rhythm as they move together. It’s slow, it’s new and they are learning but they are making love and Makoto’s heart is so full as he looks into Byakuya’s eyes. He’s blissful, so far away from his normal life that he’s relaxed and peaceful. He’s enjoying himself, he’s loving Makoto in return. They have a perfect little private piece of the world nobody can ever intrude on or steal from them because their first time is together and its sacred.

He speeds up slowly, getting used to the rhythm, hips push back, Byakuya’s arms around his neck anchor him, fingers start to trail his back and he shivers. He’s holding himself up on his arms but he still strokes fingers into blonde beauty and caresses his gorgeous face, affection and attention screaming _“Im here, I love you”_

They speed up, rocking back and forth in a rhythm, Byakuya’s fingertips become fingernails that make him shiver and his name is pulled from Byakuya’s throat over and over as they move together.

“Makoto!” Byakuya cried out, thighs tightening against his waist and nails digging into his back. Makoto gasped, eyes screwing closed as he whimpered into Byakuya’s shoulder.

_Fuck It felt too good,_ too hot and tight.. how was he supposed to last when it felt this good? Luckily his body seemed to be on his side and as he pulled back and thrust back in he didn’t combust with excitement. Delicious waves of pleasure coursing through his being, tingling up and down his spine like fireworks and he rolled his hips and again.

“Thats so good… mmm harder Makoto”

Biting his lip hard he tried to keep his mind from imploding. Byakuya looked too breathtaking underneath him, blonde hair in disarray and mouth agape as he moaned loudly seeming to love every minute of Makoto inside him.

“Thats it! Ahh! Harder…”

Makoto thrust back and forth, a variety of noises spilling from his lips as he lost himself in the feeling of being with Byakuya. He never could have imagined that lovemaking would feel like this, how intense it was, how it made you feel out of body and how you just wanted to scream the place down because no other way could ever communicate the amount of pleasure you were feeling. 

“Right there! Fuck!” Byakuya’s curse shocked Makoto, he never swore ever and the other smirked at the expression on his face? “Surprised by my profanity? Ahhh… Vulgarity has a place here though doesn’t it? When being so thoroughly fucked” Makoto whimpered again, eyes wide and almost chewing a hole through his lip “You like it” Byakuya grinned proudly.

“I do… I love to hear your enjoyment Byakuya, but I’m not fucking you” Makoto panted, not stilling his movement’s “It’s not vulgar what we’re doing.. I’m making love to you”

His hips rocked back against Makoto’s now, encouraging him along and helping him slip just a little bit deeper inside Byakuya, Drawing another choice moan from his lover.

“Mmm this is lovemaking isn’t it” Byakuya let out a sigh, fingers digging into Makoto’s hip “Then allow me to tell you how that feels, I love the feeling of you inside of me, filling me up so nicely. You look so pretty on top me of me Makoto, Biting your lip with your cute face all furrowed up as you try to hold back your pleasure. You’re tying to last for me aren’t you? You don’t want to disappoint me but you wouldn’t.. you never could”

”Hnnngg” Makoto whimpered “I love being inside you, it feels right! We were meant to be like this, I want to make you happy.. show you the pleasure you deserve. I want you to remember always how this felt and how much I love you”

_Shit._

He didn’t mean to say that, it slipped from his lips unprompted but Byakuya didn’t chide him. He just smiled blissfully before his eyes closed and his moans got louder.

They moved together, hard but loving and Byakuya soon clenched tightly around him as he came loudly, twitching, whimpering, drooling as he climaxed with a chorus of _“oh god yes Makoto”_ sang from his perfect lips. How could he hold back any longer after that? Moments later he was coming and he was no less quiet as his juddering thrusts emptied himself inside Byakuya as he called his name.

It was silent as they collapsed together, naked and exhausted. He pressed kisses to Byakuya’s cheek as he stroked his hair.

_Please say you don’t regret this, please say it was everything you wanted._

“Thank you Makoto” Byakuya’s voice was soft in his ear ‘You showed me more than I imagined”

“I’d do anything for you” he answered honestly

“You ought not” Byakuya yawned softly “People would call you crazy for that sentiment about me”

“No matter what anybody says, I think you’re perfect just the way you are Byakuya”

He held him tightly, be damned that he was so much shorter than him he wanted to hold him, love him. Byakuya felt right in his arms, like he was supposed to be there. He didn’t want to let him go, he didn’t want to go back to normal. Tears sprang to his eyes, he was far too emotional but this was an emotional experience after all.

He realised far too late that he would never be okay with a one night stand, he wanted to _be_ with him. Be with someone that had already told him that they _couldn’t_ be together. The thought of never being like the again was already eating him up inside and he just had to hope beyond hope that come tomorrow the sleepy, soft heir in his arms would feel the same as him.

…..

Come morning time his dreams were dashed as soon as he woke. Byakuya smiled softly at him from beside him in the bed.

“Thank you for last night Makoto, it was exceptional. I have newfound assurance going forward that I got to experience something so enthralling at least once”

“Right… so after today…”

“We won’t speak of this again, but i will be eternally grateful to you, and of course our friendship remains very important to me”

His heart was breaking in his chest but he forced himself to nod and smile

“Right, I’m glad cause your friendship means a lot to me, I’m glad you could trust me”

They got washed up and dressed and Makoto looked up sheepishly as he finished tying his sneakers.

“And you’re really okay with this.. being over? That you’re never going to get to do that again?”

Byakuya nodded “I never imagined even once was a possibility, so this is more than sufficient”

Ah… he should have known Byakuya would be able to separate his emotions from it all. It was just him, stupid, stupid him who had let himself dream. Who cared too much, who loved too easily.

“Are you alright Makoto?”

“I’m fine” he fake smiled “Just a little tired, I’m probably going to take a lazy day today and play some games”

Byakuya nodded, he wasn’t sure if he believed him but he didn’t question him.

“In that case, take it easy as they say”

“You too Byakuya”

They looked at each other now silently, it was awkward.

Byakuya stepped forward and Makoto’s emotions snapped. He grabbed Byakuya’s face with his hands, damn it all he needed him..

Their lips met and Makoto kissed him hungrily, pushing his tongue against Byakuya’s own. Maybe if Byakuya relented… maybe they had a chance, maybe he felt the same…

Byakuya kissed him back, fingers in his messy brunette tresses. It was wet and messy, a hungry kiss full of desire and words left unsaid and when they broke away breathless…

“You’re right, I needed a last kiss too”

Byakuya’s words were the final nail in the coffin and he felt something inside him _break._

“Yeah… I should… go now” Makoto’s lip twitched into as much of a fake smile as he could “See you..”

“Goodbye..” Byakuya watched him go silently and every step away from him was agonising, he couldn’t breathe properly it hurt.

It hurt so much.

….

Makoto: Are you sure you don’t want me to come over?

Byakuya: No, I have lots to do. I’ll see you at work.

Makoto: But it would be good to see you, maybe spend some time together?

Byakuya: What do you mean by that?

Makoto: Maybe like.. the other night?

He bit his lip, he is heart pounding as he waited.Hoping so hard that he would accept, since that night Makoto could hardly sleep, hardly eat. All he could think about was Byakuya, reliving the night between them, remembering the love and the passion and how much he wanted to feel it again.

Byakuya: That cant happen. You need to put it out of your mind.

Ahh that was it… the rejection. The heartbreak he had known was waiting for him. Byakuya would never love him the way he wanted him to.

He put his phone gently down on the nightstand

And then he cried.

…..

Byakuya was distant from him at work, he seemed to be avoiding him where possible. But when their hands accidentally brushed together on lunch break when they both reached for a coffee cup… The electricity between them was unbelievable. Looking into each other eyes as Byakuya’s cheeks flushed pink and Makoto knew he was remembering.

Urgent kisses, needy hands, caresses and moans filling the air as they..

Byakuya pulled away first and left the kitchen while Makoto stood holding the coffee grounds and feeling more alone than ever.

…..

He didn’t tell anybody about what happened, true to his word. But one day Kyoko stopped him as he pulled on his coat after work.

“Coffee shop, now” she left no room for argument and he nodded, too tired to give her one.

“You love him don’t you” It was a statement, not a question she shot him with over caramel macchiatos and Makoto felt himself nodding, uncontrollable tears streaming down his cheeks as he finally admitted his feelings to someone.

“Does he not feel the same?”

“I don’t know” Makoto rasped “ I think he does but… he won’t risk it all for me”

“Then he’s a coward that doesn’t deserve you”

Makoto gave a small laugh as he wiped his eyes “Maybe… but it’s never that simple. I know I need to get over this but..”

“Why do you need to?” Kyoko asked “If you care for each other then why should you need to get over it? If I were you I would go and force him to confront these feelings. You deserve an honest answer at least. Maybe it will force him to make a decision” she shrugged “I’m probably not the best person to get love advice from but… I wouldn’t give up just yet”

‘Thank you” Makoto smiled for the first time in days “You’re right, I have to at least get a proper answer about it instead of just.. trying to force it away”

“Exactly, and then whatever happens you can move forward, I’m starting to get fed up of your miserable face around the school”

He laughed again, this time properly

“You’re a good friend Kiri”

“You too Makoto”

…..

He was going to do it, he was going to confess his feelings and get a real answer. Maybe he just needed to tell Byakuya truly, outside of sex. Look him in the eye and tell him the truth.

  
Then whatever happened… happened.

Rapping on Byakuya’s apartment door he waited nervously for the heirs appearance but he didn’t open up. Makoto frowned, he knew he was in there the doorman had told him he had seen him go up after work.

“Byakuya… it’s Makoto please open the door”

Silence

“Come on Byakuya! We need to talk”

Silence

“I can stay here all night” Makoto huffed “You know we have to talk about this”

“No we don’t” Byakuya’s voice finally called back from the other side of the door “it’s done, there’s nothing else to discuss. Life goes back to normal now like we promised”

“But it’s not normal is it?” Makoto called back “Everything is different now, its changed and I know you feel it too! You’ve changed! I know you don’t want to just leave things here I can _tell_ ”

“Makoto... don’t make this more difficult than it has to be” Byakuya called back, sadness evident in his voice “We cannot be together you knew this”

“Tell me you don’t love me!” Makoto cried out desperately “Byakuya! Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don’t love me too and I promise that I’ll leave you alone! That I wont come back here again, I won’t ever mention what happened between us or ask you for a chance. Just.. tell me honestly that you don’t love me and I’ll believe you!”

Silence. Makoto swallowed nervously, fists tugging at his sweaters hem. He was positive Byakuya loved him too, he could feel it in his soul. He wouldn’t be able to lie, Byakuya never lied.

The sound of the door bolt scraping and the chain being unhooked filled his ears and then the door opened slowly. Byakuya stood on the other side looking at him with empty eyes.

“Byakuya...” he reached for him, desperate for his touch, to feel him once again.

“Makoto” Byakuya addressed him so sternlyit froze him to the spot in surprise “What happened between us was purely physical, you satisfied my curiosity. It was nothing more than that, you need to stop deluding yourself that it could be more”

“That’s not true!” Makoto spluttered “You told me that you only wanted it to be me.. that you like me! Byakuya I know that what happened between us was more than physical, you can’t deny the connection that we have, how good we are together I..”

“I don’t love you”

Byakuya’s voice was flat, lifeless. No emotion on his face and it hit Makoto like a punch to the gut.

“You really think I could love you? That I would risk everything I have ever worked for? For a _nobody_ like you?”

His mouth fell open, his heart fracturing in his chest as he stared back horrified into Byakuya’s emotionless face.

“It’s time you stopped this ridiculousness notion that we could ever be together Makoto. Welcome to the real world”

Tears choked him and he couldn’t _breathe_. It hurt so badly. All of Byakuya’s words blending into just

I don’t love you.

A sob escaped his lips and on instinct he turned and ran. His eyes stung as tears streamed down his face. It felt like a million sharp blades jabbing into his heart over and over again. He ran as fast as he could towards his home, to safety but the chorus of his mind occupied him all the way home

I don’t love you

I don’t love you

I don’t love you

I don’t love you

I don’t love you.

.....

Byakuya leaned back against the now locked door to his apartment, His eyes squeezed tightly closed to control the emotions ready to run over. He couldn’t give in to it, this was the only way he could fix this. Makoto would keep trying unless he thought all hope was gone, so Byakuya had to make him believe that it was.

What kind of life would he be able to offer Makoto? A secret relationship? Being his boyfriend only in private and after hours, watching Byakuya have children and pretending it didn’t bother him? And that was assuming his father didn’t find out about their relationship and cause something terrible to befall Makoto. It was better for him to be cruel now and crush his hopes instead of causing him long term suffering.

He dragged himself from his position and trudged down the hall to his bedroom and changed. He didn’t want to do anything right now.. pulling on a sleep T-shirt and pyjama bottoms he lay down on the bed, taking off his glasses and closing his eyes. If he kept them open he would only see Makoto lying in the bed next to him, the sheets only half concealing his naked body. His wide smile as his cheeks blushed pink, snuggling up to Byakuya and giving him the most adoring look

“ _No matter what anybody says, I think you’re perfect just the way you are Byakuya”_

Even behind his eyelids he could see Makoto’s look of desperation.. his plea

_“Tell me you don’t love me!”_

His utter heartache when Byakuya had told him that he didn’t. How his face had crumpled in devastation, how his lip wobbled and his hand had clutched his chest as though physically hurt. His eyes were full of pain before he had turned and ran from him. He had broken Makoto’s heart into pieces with his lie, and it had been a lie.

Of course he loved Makoto too. That’s why his heart hurt so, why it pained him to consider a life without Makoto at his side, in his bed. Holding each other and exchanging those soft words of love, without Makoto looking at him so adoringly as they lay there together at peace. Having long discussions with him, being there for each other as friends and confidants. Never being lovers again, He would never experience that again, never ever hold Makoto in his arms or be held by him in return and that...

His eyes opened. His hand coming to his face in shock.

Tears.

They pooled on his cheeks and he touched them gently with disbelief. Raising his hand to inspect the wetness of his fingers with his own eyes.

He was crying.

He stared in disbelief but even as he looked he could feel the liquid trailing freely from his eyes and down his face. He cried silently, with dignity but he was still crying for the first time since he was a child.

He was in love. And loosing that was more than he could bear.

....

He was curled up on a ball on his bed when he felt Kyoko sit down next to him.

“It’s going to be okay”

He sniffled sadly and edged closer to his friend who petted his hair gently.

“Aoi is coming over with snacks and movies okay? I have some things to take care of but then I’ll be back and we will stay with you all night is that alright?”

“Uh huh” Makoto nodded

“Good, I know it doesn’t feel like it now but its going to work out Makoto”

“If you say so” he mumbled into the duvet

“I do say so” she said softly “Now come on.. its time you changed out of those damn sweatpants”

…..

The knock on his door when it came roused Byakuya from his sorrow. Surely it wouldn’t be Makoto again? Not after that scathing delivery of his.

To his surprise Kyoko walked inside without invitation and shut the door behind her.

“Come on in why don’t you” he said sarcastically

“You look like shit Togami” She quipped back and he glared in annoyance. It’s true he hadn’t been sleeping well and his hair was ruffled, bags under his eyes, shirt untucked and creased from lying on his bed. He crossed his arms defensively and scowled.

“What do you want?”

“I don’t know what’s going on with you and Makoto, and frankly I’m not sure I want to, But I never took you for a coward”

“E-excuse me?”

“You heard me” her lavender glare was piercing “You obviously have feelings for him so why are you torturing yourself? and him in the process?”

“I should have known he would tell you” Byakuya snarled feeling angry, how dare Makoto share that information! That was supposed to private! It was supposed to theirs and theirs alone. “He had no right! That night was exclusively between us”

“That night?” All at once it dawned on Kyoko and she shook her head “Oh no, no, no, no… Don’t tell me” seldom as she liked being caught unawares, at this moment she was blissful for her ignorance “Well this is worse than I thought”

“You.. didn’t know?”

“No. I just knew he had feelings for you and you were ignoring him. No wonder he’s so miserable”

“It was never my intention to hurt him, I thought we were on the same page” Byakuya said awkwardly readjusting his glasses.

“Do you love him?”

…..

“Byakuya tell me the truth”

“… Yes”

“Then why are you doing this?”

“Because my father could strip me of my title for being homosexual? Because I could be disowned and disinherited? Everything I’ve ever worked for laid to waste for the sake of a romance that may not even work out?”

“So you are a coward after all”

“H-how dare you!”

“I thought you were supposed to be the Ultimate Perfection? A fearless individual who would take the Togami corporation to even greater heights? And you’re too scared of your father to even try something you want? Im disappointed Byakuya, I expected more. I would have imagined you being the kind of man to fight to the death for your convictions but Makoto just must not _matter enough_ to you”

Byakuya was stunned, shocked still as he started at her retreating form as she moved towards his apartment door

“I told him I don’t love him” Byakuya called after her with defeat in his voice “I can’t fix that”

“Not if you don’t try to” She turned, gaze softening slightly “He’s home right now, I suggest you go and try, or you’ll really loose your chance and spend forever regretting it”

….

Makoto had managed to summon up the strength to shower after Kyoko left, making the effort to putting on jeans and a sweater instead os his sweatpants. He had to admit he felt a little better for it and he definitely didn’t want to get chastised by Kyoko when she got back. He was just brushing his hair when the door knocked and he set down the brush and moved towards the front door.

_Knock Knock Knock_

_“_ Alright I’m coming! Jeez Aoi hang on!” Makoto called to his impatient friend come to babysit him, undoing the bolt on his apartment door and pulling it open.

His words died in his throat as Byakuya looked back at him.

“B..Byakuya?”

“Makoto” The blonde replied softly “Can we talk?”

Wordlessly he stepped back to allow the heir into his apartment, shutting the door behind him and looking at him with confusion.

“I don’t know if there’s really anything left to be said” Makoto started to say but Byakuya gripped his face with his hands pulling him in to kiss him hungrily, arms wrapping around Makoto’s smaller frame and holding him tight. His fingers once again tangled into messy brunette tresses as he kissed him although the world was ending. It was wet and messy, a hungry kiss full of desire and words left unsaid and when they broke away breathless…

“I love you” Byakuya breathed “Im sorry, Im so sorry I lied. I love you, I think I always have. I can’t do this anymore, damn it all. I need you”

Makoto’s eyes filled with tears as he started back open mouthed, liquid trails coursing down his cheeks and Byakuya brushed them away with gentle thumbs.

“I know I can’t make up to you for what I said, but I’ll spend forever trying if you’ll let me”

“What about… your father? Your position?”

“I’ll find a way, Im Byakuya Togami after all”

Makoto sobbed and sobbed in shock and relief and pure exhaustion as Byakuya pulled him tightly into an embrace, stroking his hair and telling him he was sorry, he could hardly believe this was real. Was is all but a hallucination made by his broken heart.

“I love you” Byakuya told him firmly, if you cannot forgive me then I understand, the way I behaved to you was unforgivable. I thought it would be easier to push you away but.. I can’t do this to you, or to me. I want to be with you”

“But the contest… your heirs.. I don’t think I can be okay with that”

“I will find another way” Byakuya cut him off immediately “I don’t know how yet but… I’ll figure it out with you… If you’ll be willing” It was silent for a moment as Makoto dried his eyes, the first glimmers of hope beginning to spark again in its depths “I asked you to help me with intimacy Makoto.. and I discovered that I was capable of love too, but I can only feel those things with you” He gently stroked Makoto’s face, tender fingers wiping away his tears and his hurt.

Makoto threw his arms around Byakuya’s neck and smashed their lips together with force being wholly back in his arms again and for the first time in weeks feeling whole.

“I love you... so yes, lets do this, lets take on the world”

They were smiling like dumb lovestruck teenager and laughing through tears but Makoto knew that whatever life threw at them they would take it on

“Why not take over the world?”

‘One step at a time my love” Makoto smiled back “first things first you have some making up to me to do”

He pulled him by the tie playfully as he headed towards his bedroom and Byakuya followed with a grin.

Soon they were laying together on the bed, holding each other tightly. Makoto’s head pillowed on Byakuya’s chest as the other stroked his hair and pressed comforting kisses to his forehead.

“Are you sure it’s worth it?” He whispered “Risking it all for someone as normal as I am?”

_“No matter what anybody says, I think you’re perfect just the way you are Makoto”_

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry i've been a little late with this one! I usually post after midnight but since Ao3 doesn't go off UK time some of my uploads are marked on the same day or days apart, that combined with a bad sleeping pattern i confused myself with when i needed to upload next!
> 
> I could have just left this with Byakuya rejecting Makoto but i'm too much of a sucker for happy endings i cant just let them be heartbroken you know?
> 
> Thanks goes out again to my gal RicinUmbrella for bouncing this idea around with me until it became formed! 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! Drop me a comment below if you can! And see you soon for the Naegami Week Finale!


End file.
